A correct sitting posture is crucial for the health of the sitter. Therefore, people having different body shapes usually require distinct chair geometry. However, manually adjusting the chair geometry, such as an angle between a seat and a backrest, is troublesome especially when the same chair is to be sat by multiple persons.